To The Limit
by Eyeliner-Vampire
Summary: On their way back from a US tennis tournament, Seigaku's plane crashes into the middle of the Atlantic ocean. The survivors stumble onto a lighthouse. Can Seigaku's teamwork lead them through the dark depths of apocalyptic Rapture?
1. Crash

Inui, Tezuka, Taka, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Kaido, Fuji, Echizen

The plane surged forward. In the pits of their stomachs they knew what was happening but what could they do? Throw a tennis ball at the engine and hope it fixed it?

Fire exploded from one side of the plane. Someone screamed as they all cringed away from the windows. A lady stumbled out of her seat in fear, collapsing in the isle.

"No," Tezuka shouted. Fuji and Taka had unbuckled their seatbelts to help. "Stay in your seats." They looked at their Captain dumbfounded. What would a seat-belt do if the plane was going down. They were over the Atlantic hundreds of miles from any help. Reluctantly, they obeyed.

They rest of the passengers did not. They flooded the isle screaming and shouting toward the cockpit. The stewardesses tried to calm them but they were shoved out of the way.

That was when the plane seized downward.

They fell for ages. Time seemed to both rush past them and stop at the same time. As they hurtled downward they knew: Seigaku and the some 200 people would never make it back to Japan.


	2. Fuji

Chapter 1

His lungs burned for air but there was nothing. Nothing, but water. And lots of it. Bubbles swirled, things falling in every direction.

The blurry outlines of people flailing in the water and beyond that was darkness. He felt his heart speed up, a dark spots seizing his eyes. The cold water wrapped him like an icy cocoon. There was no escape.

But then he broke the surface. Gasping for air he gagged and sputtered, trying to make sense of the world. There was the crackling of fire and distant explosions. And people shouting.

He heard them but couldn't find meaning in the words. Something pulled him through the water and up onto a hard rock. He chilly air replaced the icy grasp of the water as he shivered uncontrollably. The shouting was louder now, shadowy figures dancing in and out of view. He thought he recognized some of them but he couldn't quite remember...

There was more splashing as a gross stench filled his nose. He tried to ignore it, tried to block it out. But then he heard someone dash back into the water.

"No, wait!" He jerked up, hair sticking to his face. "Gasoline. Get out of the water!"

He forced himself to his feet, fighting the hands that threatened to pull him back down. "Get out of the water!" The world spun angrily around him. He fell forward, catching the edge of some fabric and yanking as hard as he could. Whoever he'd grabbed fell back on top of him, once again robbing him of air.

_BOOM!_

His face was on fire. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't breathe. Flames exploded over the waters surface, hurdling toward him. Another set of hands pulled his ankles, dragging him away from the edge. His face was hot and it reeked of burnt hair but at least he was alive.

He didn't fight the hands that seized him. Instead he relished in the warm air that bit back the chill of his soaked clothes. He blinked and the darkness of night was replaced by gold painted walls and light.

Finally he could see. There were eight, no, nine people that he could see. Some where standing covered in blood and soaked like he was, but others were lain flat on the floor. They both wore the same blue jackets that all the others seemed to be wearing. He recognized them but their names eluded him.

The boy with shaved black hair kneeled down beside him. "Fuji," his voice was gentle but shaking. "Are you okay?"

Fuji? The name slowly came back to him. He was Syusuke Fuji and the black haired boy was... Oishi. The fog that had settled over his brain was lifting, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Memories of playing in a tennis tournament in America with the rest of the Seigaku tennis team. Then the plane ride back to Japan. The crash.

All the pieces fit together. His aching body, the water, the fire, the shouting. It hit him then that the nine people he saw in this room were all survivors. He cast his eyes around the room again, a knot twisting in his gut.

Tezuka was leaning against the opposite wall, holding his arm but shouting orders to the others. Inui, Kikumaru, Taka, and Kaido were busy scouring the place for supplies or people and tending to the bodies strewn on the floor.

With a sudden pang of guilt, Fuji realized just whose bodies they were. Momo and Echizen. Both were drenched in blood, their clothes torn in places and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their faces were drained of color, but they were breathing.

The last body was not. It was just a stranger from the plane, but hardly recognizable as human anymore. Several body parts were missing and a pool of blood had surrounded it. Where were the others? There had to have been more than a hundred people on that plane. How could it have just been them who survived? The seatbelts. They survived because Tezuka made them stay in their seats.

Fuji swallowed the nausea and regarded Oishi who was still looking at him concerned. "I'm fine."

"Tezuka! There's nothing else here. No one else. But there is a submarine looking thing right below us."

"There's no telling where it goes though."Kaido and and Kikumaru appeared from the dim hallway. For the first time Fuji realized just how odd the place was. A huge creepy statue was mounted in the center of the room with a dirty banner draped over it.

_No Gods or Kings. Only Man._

The expression on the statues face was not a friendly one.

Oishi gave Fuji a once over and stood, heading back to the group. As he walked away Fuji noticed the burnt edges of the his Regular jacket. So, Oishi was the one Fuji had saved him from the gas explosion.

All the new information swirled in his head. He didn't know what to think. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open as a wave of exhaustion swept through him. He let his head tilt back against the golden wall and his eyes flutter shut.

With his eyes closed, the aches of his body seemed to increase. He wanted to move, to stretch out across the floor but he didn't have the strength.

Unconsciousness grew closer and closer. Maybe he would wake up back on the plane in Japan.

Maybe this was just a really terrible drawn out nightmare.

Or maybe, it wasn't.


	3. Company

If you're reading and enjoying this fic so far please check out the poll on my profile. I would like to know how many readers are familiar with the characters verses the setting.

And a special thanks to Kizuna Kiseki, Kurayami, and RelicDreamer for favoriting/following/reviewing. Stay awesome guys.

* * *

Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't back on the plane. But he wasn't in the statue room either. It was dark and he was laying on something hard.

A flickering light played over the walls above him, making the human-like shadows dance. He knew without having to look that it was the rest of the Seigaku team. The crash had been real.

A deep voice filtered through the light. It was grainy and obviously old. "_Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._"

There was a buzzing sound and then a series of gasps from his teammates.

Kikumaru pushed his hand again the glass. "Is that..."

"A city?" Oishi finished.

Fuji sat up on the bench. When Kikumaru moved he left a small opening where Fuji could see through. Beyond the thick glass everything was tinted blue. It took a second for it to hit him. They were underwater. Deep underwater.

In the distance, lights sparkled in flashing neon signs and spotlights. Tall buildings seemed to grow out of the oceans bedrock, connected by long glass tunnels. It stretched for miles.

A city. Under the sea.

Was he still sleeping?

"Do you think there are people in there?" Kikumaru pushed himself closer to the glass trying to see everything.

They were inside the city now, on an obviously automated path. The submarine passed under one of the connection halls where their was something drilling. Fuji could just barely make out the outline of a scuba diver suit before it was out of sight.

"Chance of civilization: 100%."

Silence took over as they all watched the giant quid weave in and around the enormous buildings.

Bella Mia's High Fashion, Fleet Hall, Cohen's Collection of FINE ART, and the Cocktail Lounge were all advertized on huge neon signs precariously attached to the buildings. A sharp crackle of static broke the silence. I got louder and louder until it filled the cabin with intelligible conversation. There were two different voices, one obviously from Scotland and the other American but their words were lost under the static.

The whole team cringed away from the sound, trying to find the source. Inui pulled an only rusting two-way radio off the wall and cupped his hands around the speaker. Instantly the static was muffled to a bearable level.

Taka sighed in relief, "What were they saying?"

"The plane crash," Fuji said replaying the sounds in his head. Mentally muting the background he could hear one clearly saying "_In the middle of the Atlantic?_". And another word he didn't quite understand. "_Splicers._"

They whipped around on Fuji. "Oh, you're awake."

"You could understand that?" Tezuka still held his right arm gingerly in his left, expression stern.

Fuji nodded slowly. "Inui, turn the volume down. The static should go away."

The submarine was going through a tunnel of rings with bright glowing words Fuji didn't care enough to read. Then it jolted to a stop at a docking station. All they could see was a curved stone wall littered with posters.

_Incinerate! Fire at your fingertips!_ A picture of a girl with a flame sprouting from her finger decorated the space between the words.

And _Evolve today!_ With just an odd red jar on it.

Inui found the button for the volume when the cabin jerked and began to rise.

"_...Because we've got a bathysphere on its way down. That means we've got company._"

* * *

Concerning the timeline of the Bioshock series, this fic takes place on an alternate one. Assuming Jack never got there but Sofia Lamb and Ryan are in a power struggle along with Atlas/Fontaine.

I'm doing this because I don't want this fic to be a reiteration of the Bioshock games but I do want the unknown potential for chaos.

ALSO IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS FIC THUS FAR, please note that I am not writing this as a comfort story. Every situation I put them in will be held to realistic standards and it is possible that some of our beloved regulars will not make it out alive.

Enjoy

ELV


	4. Plasmids

I am very proud to say that I am the first to ever write a Bioshock/Prince of Tennis crossover (even though it's not listed as one). It kinda warms my heart like your reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Water spilled over the glass as the submarine broke the surface. Lights flickered in the room, reinforcing the creepy vibe. The hatch of the submarine hissed as fresh air rushed in and the door opened.

A short bridge led over to an abandoned offloading zone. "What was the probably of people again?"

Inui cast a glance around and nervously adjusted his glasses. "100%." He said but the short glimpses of light showed no sign of life.

"Taka, you go with Kikumaru and look around. Look for somewhere we can regroup and get medical attention. Be careful and don't let your guard down."

Taka looked uneasy as he and Kikumaru stepped out of the submarine. Fuji stood about to volunteer to go with them but instead of words, he let out a strangled cry.

His stomach felt like it were being torn open. Tons of tiny invisible needles stabbing him in every direction. He doubled over, bile rising in his throat. Gasping for air he clutched his stomach and hacked. Something warm and coppery filled his mouth.

Blood.

He spit out the thick red liquid, choking back another whimper. Someone was at his side trying to pull him to his feet but his legs were useless beneath him. They pried his arms apart, jostling him until he wanted to scream with pain. But he bit his tongue. Held it back for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

Tezuka hobbled with him under his arm out of the submarine. Fuji tried to swallow the rising nausea but it came back in coughing fits. Blood spatter dotted his arms by the time he could breathe again.

He'd never been in this much pain, his legs dragging uselessly behind him. Tezuka barked orders to the others, heaving Fuji up a flight of stairs. Through squinted eyes Fuji saw A flash of red hair and then his other arm being lifted. It seemed liked hours before they laid him down on something cool.

"Did you find any medical supplies?"

"Just some bandages."

"Lay Echizen here. And Momo over there."

Echizen? Momo? Had they been in the submarine too?

Fuji took small gulps of air, trying to ignore the feel of blood as it dripped off his stomach. The edge of his vision was blurring. He knew people were talking to him but couldn't form words. With his head tilted he could see an unconscious Echizen, blood matting his forehead.

Fuji's eyes drooped, too heavy for him to fight it.

That was when the announcement came.

The speaker at the edge of the room gave a loud beep and gave way to a voice Fuji was sure he'd heard somewhere before. "How is it that a plane crashes on my doorstop... With nine survivors."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed abut it was Kaido who hissed. "Andrew Ryan."

"Who sent you? The KBG wolf? The CIA jackle?"

The radio in Tezuka's hand crackled. "What are you doing, Ryan? They're just children." The Scottish accent seemed to make him sound angrier.

"Children! These 'children' have done what no man could. They found Rapture. Now Rapture will find them."

"You sick bastard." He sighed and the radio went fuzzy. "Alright, don't panic, but you might wanna find yourselves a wrench or somethin'. Those Splicer's can get nasty."

Splicers. Fuji remembered hearing it in the submarine.

Inui handed the radio to Tezuka who spoke angrily into it. "What are Splicer's?"

"They used to be human but Plasmids changed that. They were created by ADAM. A poison that destroyed our bodies, our minds; we couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs... the whole city went to Hell."

Was that... even possible? ADAM... Fuji wondered what kind of power he was talking about but he was too tired to care.

"Wait. There should be a pneumo tube somewhere nearby." Atlas grumbled over the radio, "I could send you ADAM, if your willing. It could be the difference between life and death."

No one answered. No one knew what to say.

"Look, I aim to get you back top-side and some plasmids would make it a hell of a lot easier. I know you've got some injured... the thing about ADAM... it's got healing properties."

Kaido, Taka, Kikumaru, Oishi, and Inui looked immediately to Tezuka.

Fuji hacked, jerking until his lungs threatened to come out. "Give it..." he sucked in a deep breath, "to me."

"No. We don't know what it will do-"

"I'm... going to die anyway. If it... doesn't work then... no harm... done."

The sound of something falling almost made him jump. Kaido disappeared, coming back with the jar of glowing red liquid, and a syringe filled with blue.

"The jar is ADAM. Drink it. The blue syringe is EVE, the juice that powers all the Plasmids. You'll need to stock up on it or having ADAM will be worthless."

Fuji tried to hold the jar but he was too weak. Kaido, after Tezuka nodded for him to go, tipped the liquid into Fuji's mouth.

He could feel the cool jelly like substance slink through his body. It was cold, soothing the aches in his muscles and slowly working towards his stomach. He felt a surge of strength, like his lung had been inflated again. He could breathe without coughing. The look of the others faces stopped him for a moment. Then he peeled away his blood soaked shirt.

A deep gash stretched from his hip to the center of his chest. Then as they watched, the wound stopped bleeding and scabbed over. Part of him felt sick at seeing such a thing, the other was fascinated. If a little bit of ADAM could do this then what else could it do?

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Well?"

Fuji sat up, letting his shirt fall back down over his healing gash. "Is that all?"

"That was the easy part. Now you gotta give it some EVE."

Kaido handed over the big blue syringe. Fuji rolled it over in his hand, examining it. The needle was over-sized, too big to fit in any single vein.

This was definitely gonna hurt. And just like that he plunged the point into his forearm.

Pain. Pain like he'd never felt before. It wrapped around his arms, snaking throuhh his body, destroying it. He screamed and screamed as loud and as hard as he could. His hands were on _fire_.

Flames licked up his fingers. Skin melted away, tendons popped untilonly bone was left.

"Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten—just hold on and everything will be fine!"

Every atom was ripping in half, rearranging and then stitching themselves back together. Over and over again it happened.

Wreathing over the table screaming at the hands that struggled to pin him down. He fought, slipping off the table with a loud thud. The impact seemed to shock his system. Slowly, the pain ebbed and the buzz of adrenaline filled him.

"You all right, boyo? First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule. But ... there's nothing like a fistful of fire, now is there?"

* * *

I feel like if I don't write at least a chapter of this a day then I won't finish it. So I declare this my whole-book challenge. A post-able chapter every day.

So far I'm four for four.

Enjoy

ELV


End file.
